Kilrathi Empire "Snakeir" Carrier
Name: Snakeir Carrier Craft: nar Kiranka Clan Snakeir-class Carrier Type: Carrier Scale: capital Length: 650 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 1,096; skeleton: 110/+10 Passengers: 274 passengers; 92 Hospital patients; & 115 Prisoners Cargo Capacity: 10,240 metric tons Consumables: 14 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 3 Atmosphere: 260; 750 km/h Hull: 6D; 7D vs energy weapons Shields: 7D+1 Sensors *Passive: 15 / 0D+1 *Scan: 30 / 0D+2 *Search: 45 / 1D *Focus: 2 / 1D+1 Weapons *'Triple Antimatter Gun' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/40/80km Damage: 7D+2 Ignores Shields *'14 Dual Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 14 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Civilian Grade Image Recognition (IR) Missile Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/6/9 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/900m Ammo: 20 missiles per tube Damage: 8D+1 *'2 Shield Buster Torpedo Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-4/10/20km Ammo: 14 torpedoes per tube Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port: 2 *Escape Pods: 21 Ship Complement: *KF-227 Salthi Light Fighters: 16 *Dralthi-II Medium Fighter: 16 *KF-402 Krant Medium Fighters: 16 *Jalthi Heavy Fighters: 16 *Gratha Heavy Fighter/Bombers: 16 *Hhriss Space Superiority Fighters: 16 Description: The Emperor of Kilrah personally commissioned the production of the Snakeir-class dreadnought line in 2649, among the heaviest battleships to enter service until the final stages of the Terran-Kilrathi War. The dreadnoughts are built and manned only by members of the nar Kiranka Clan. At least 51 were produced, of which seven were destroyed by 2654 (five in combat and two in accidents). As is often the case with Kilrathi capital ships, multiple sizes exist: the 915-meter long standard version and a huge three to four kilometer long command ship. No Snakeir-class ship has ever been captured. Six years later, the massive battleship design was revised into a smaller, dedicated fleet carrier. The Empire deployed between four and ten of the carriers in late 2654 and early 2655. They first saw action in the Ardai System, while combat testing the (at the time) new Hhriss-Class Fighter. Snakeir carriers went on to serve at the defense of Jakarta and with the strike fleets invading Firekka. Major James Taggart led the first successful strike against a Snakeir - sacrificing a Rapier II and its pilot to destroy the carrier. Commodore Christopher Blair is credited with three confirmed Snakeir kills - the super-dreadnought KIS Grist'Ar'Roc, lured into a gravity well in the Sol System, and two carriers during the Firekka campaign. Other notable Snakeir include the super-dreadnought KIS Shak'Ar'Roc, which led the fleet that attempted to capture the renegade TCS Olympus in 2654. Snakeirs served throughout the remainder of the War, but were soon superseded by more modern carrier models like the Bhantkara. Official Authorized Wing Commander Confederation Handbook: The largest warship in the known Kilrathi arsenal, the Snakeir was first observed in battle in late 2649. It is believed to carry hangar space for at least 200 fighter craft. In addition to serving as a large carrier, its other purpose is to act as a space-to-planet missile platform, launching high-orbital and even interplanetary munitions at static targets. Recently, reports of long range, self-guided ship-killer torpedoes being launched from Snakeirs at Confed warships have filtered through. The capacity and capabilities of the Snakeir are highly speculative, as an intact specimin has never been taken in combat. Extrapolating from known design specs of earlier Kilrathi warships, it probably has a complement of officers and crew between 400 and 600 strong, plus additional space for up to 500 warriors, trained to served both as pilots and as marines. A Snakeir is usually accompanied by at least three destroyers or cruisers, with at least a dozen Krant escort fighters guarding the force at all times. It is usually found escorting Kilrathi transports to the front. 51 individual Snakeirs have been reported engaged in operations on the front, of which four are known to have been destroyed in battle, and two believed lost to accident or mishap. All known Snakeirs have born the markings of the imperial house, suggesting that the individual clans and worlds of the Empire do not sponsor Snakeir production, but that the Emperor has personally commissioned these ships for use in the Confed conflict. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Snakeir-class Carrier *Wing Commander Information Center: Snakeir-class Carrier *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 393-394) *thedemonapostle